Which Side am I on, Anyways?
by ZeeCorge
Summary: When Dr. Doofenshmirtz captures Carl in DEI he decides to alter the teens memories to turn him evil. Is this the perfect plan or will things go horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea for awhile, the episode 'Bad Hair Day' motivated me to get it started.

_**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or any character contained within. All of it belongs to Disney and the shows creators.**_

* * *

><p>Carl was updating his blog when Major Monogram came over to his work station. "Carl, I have another mission for you." He announced.<p>

The redhead gulped, dread creeping up his spine. In the beginning Carl jumped at the chance to go on missions, eager to prove he was useful for things other than pointing a camera and picking up dry cleaning. The more he did for Major Monogram the more likely he'd get hired to work at OWCA at the end of summer. Which meant getting paid. But Carl quickly learned that missions usually meant emotional scarring and weeks of nightmares.

He closed the internet window and turned to his boss. "W-what's the mission, Sir?" Carl asked weakly.

"Our sensors show that Doofenshmirtz has been favoring his basement again." Monogram read from a piece of paper. The teens eyes instantly widened in fear, his heart racing. "I need you to camp out down there and see what he's up to."

Carl panicked. "Nooooo! Anything but that, Sir, anything but that!" He grabbed onto the Majors uniform with both hands as he continued pleading. "The spiders! The rat and snail! How-how does a rat even give birth to a snail? HOW?"

Monogram pushed the terrified teenager away. "Jeez Carl, stop being such a baby!" He rolled his eyes. "We've got that all covered."

"Really?" Carl asked hopefully.

Monogram handed his intern a can of bug spray, a rat trap and a small container of salt. "There, that should do it."

Carl looked at the items he was now holding, they didn't make him feel any better. "Sir, do I really have to do this? Can't we just send Agent P over?"

"We can't just order our Agents to defeat their nemesis when we don't know what they're up to!" Monogram replied, completely ignoring the fact that's exactly what they did most of the time.

The teen tried pleading with his eyes but Monogram seemed set on sending him back to that nightmare of a basement. Carl admitted defeat. "Alright, Sir." He was going to need so much therapy after this.

-Z-

It wasn't hard sneaking into D.E.I., the doors to the main entrance were never locked and there weren't any security cameras anywhere in sight. All Carl had to do was ride the elevator down to the basement. Doofenshmirtz made it far too easy. Carl figured it was because other people lived in the building and it was too hard a task to keep an eye on everyone coming and going.

He took the can of bug spray and sprayed the area behind the water heater heavily before settling down. He cringed at the grime but did his best to ignore it. The rat and baby snail weren't far away but Carl couldn't bring himself to set the trap or pour salt on the snail. He loved animals and it wasn't their fault they were freaks of nature. Carl just prayed they stayed away from him.

Carl sat in the dark basement for nearly an hour before Dr. Doofenshmirtz made an appearance. He actually heard the evil scientist before he saw him. There was a crashing sound then Doofenshmirtz grumbling to himself. "Why do I always forget to turn on the lights?" A few seconds later bright light flooded the room. Carl had to shield his eyes, the change in lighting blinding him temporarily. When his eyes adjusted the teen saw Doofenshmirtz walk over to a box in the middle of the room and began shifting through it.

It only took a few moments for Heinz to find what he was looking for, a circuit board with several wires attached to it. After grabbing the item Doofenshmirtz left the basement, flicking the lights off as he went. Carl used all his willpower to repress a whimper. Everything was once again cast into darkness, made even worse by the fact that his eyes had to readjust to the lack of light. Meaning nothing was visible for several minutes.

This repeated several times, each time Doofenshmirtz would dig through the same box. Carl wished the man would just take the box upstairs so he could leave. But things couldn't be that easy. Every time the scientist would take one item from the box and leave, only to return about an hour later to retrieve something else. The redhead wanted to yell at him for being so stupid, why couldn't he just take the box upstairs and save them both a lot of trouble! And he wasn't any closer to figuring out what Doofenshmirtz was up to. The stuff he was getting looked like junk. And if the man talked to himself it was usually random nonsense or singing. He sung just as bad as Major Monogram (not that Carl would ever tell his boss that he was a bad singer).

It was probably around midnight, Carl was trying to fight falling asleep in his seated position, when the lights came on again. The lights revealed that a spider was crawling along the water heater right in front of Carl's face. The teen panicked, springing up from his hiding spot and spray the bug repellent all around him. "Get it away! Get it away!" He screamed as he continued to spray madly, until the can was empty.

Carl calmed down a little, pressing the nozzle a few times in hopes more would come out. That's when he realized had left his hiding place and Doofenshmirtz was looking right at him. They both stared at each other in confused silence.

Heinz recovered first. "Dr. Coconut? What are you doing here?" He asked in his German accent.

The intern looked around, as if hoping for an excuse to pop out of nowhere. "Um… Nothing?"

"Major Monobrow sent you to spy on me, didn't he?" Doofenshmirtz asked while digging into a pocket on his lab coat.

Carl thought it would be smarter to run instead of answering. But before he could make it to the elevator Doofenshmirtz pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed a button, metal arms came out of the wall and grabbed the teenager around the middle, locking his arms down against his sides. He kicked and struggled but couldn't get free. "Huh, I never thought I'd have to use those, but I'm glad I installed them." Doofenshmirtz said, more to himself than to Carl.

The scientist walked over to an intercom on the wall while re-pocketing the remote. He pressed a button on the com. "Norm, get down here, I need you."

_'I'll be right there!'_ Came the cheery robotic reply.

He turned back to Carl while he waited for the robot. "You know, it's not very nice, always sneaking into my building. Installing that C.A.T. door or putting those cameras all over the place. And putting one in my bathroom… What's up with that?" He asked, looking a bit disturbed. Who put cameras in someone's bathroom?

"I was just following orders!" Carl whined, finally giving up on his struggle.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened, revealing the massive man-bot. It instantly spotted the teen. "Hi, I'm Norm!" He extended his arm in greeting, not realizing the redhead couldn't move his arms to shake hands.

Carl looked nervous. "Yeah, I know. We, uh, we met before."

Doofenshmirtz spoke up. "Yeah, that's another thing! Stealing my robot! And then you _fire _him? What? He's not good enough for OWCA?"

"Well, it's just, he's not an animal. That's all." Carl replied awkwardly.

"I'm so unloved!" Norm said in the saddest robotic voice he could manage, which didn't sound all that sad at all.

"Quit being such a drama queen, Norm." Heinz chided. "Now grab Dr. Coconut and come up to the lab with me."

The robot detached the mechanical arms from the wall but kept their claws locked around Carls middle. Norm tucked the teen under his arm, like he was an over-sided football and joined Doofenshmirtz in the elevator.

"Sooo, mind telling me what you have planned?" Carl asked, not really expecting an answer but still felt the need to talk to make the situation less awkward.

Heinz shrugged. "I _was _working on an -inator that'd turn all the bread in the Tri-State Area moldy. But now that I've captured you I have something so much more evil in mind." He rubbed his hands together in that sinister way evil scientists do in the movies.

Carl gave the man a weird look. Well, if Dr. Doofenshmirtz thought making bread mold was evil then whatever he was going to do to him couldn't be that bad. Maybe send him back to OWCA wearing a 'Kick Me' sign? The redhead hoped Agent K had the day off.

When the elevator stopped Heinz walked out into his lab, Norm following behind. He stopped at a corner of the lab where something sat covered by a tarp. The doctor grabbed the tarp and pulled it away. "Behold! The Memory-Alter-Inator!" Said device looked like the memory easer the Agency had, though crudely built and more sinister looking. "It alters a persons memories into anything I want! I was going to use this on Perry the Platypus, you know, so I could turn him evil and make him do my bidding. But you should make a good test subject."

Carl's eyes widened and he began to struggle for freedom again. This was so much worse than a 'Kick Me' sign. He didn't want to be evil!

* * *

><p>Reviews would be lovely. And hopefully it won't take me a year to finish this story. Ha.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad everyone liked the story and thanks for the reviews.

Enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

><p>"Put him in the chair." Doofenshmirtz ordered his robot.<p>

Norm removed the trap from around Carl, the teen struggled to get away but the robot was too strong. Norm forced him into the chair, holding him down with one arm while the other locked his arms and legs down with the restraints attached to the chair.

Dr. D came over and placed a metal ring around the interns head. It had several wires coming out of it, all leading back to the -inator. Carl began to panic again. "Oh god! Please don't do this!"

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt a lot." Norm said.

That only scared Carl more, he started thrashing in the chair, in a pitiful attempt to break the metal restraints holding him down. How would knowing this would hurt calm him down?

Heinz watched for a moment. "Stop being such a baby." He scolded before walking over to the Memory-Alter-Inator to start it up. "Perry the Platypus never complains when I capture him." He typed in the starting date he wanted to alter in the boy's memories. The first day of summer, the day he began working for OWCA. He quickly typed in that Carl came to work at DEI instead, and enjoyed being evil.

"I'm NOT being a baby, I'm not-" Carl stopped mid-protest, his face scrunching up in pain as Dr. Doofenshmirtz activated the -inator and his mind was invaded.

Heinz watched gleefully, hands clasped together. After a few minutes the -inator began to smoke and the control panel went black, but continued to work. "Hm, I guess those circuit boards were bad after all." He commented as he scratched his chin.

"I told you so." Norm replied, getting a glare from the scientist.

Unbeknownst to Dr. Doofenshmirtz the malfunction was now filling the redheads mind with false memories far more sinister than intended.

When it was done the -inator blew up. Chunks of material going everywhere, a thick copper wire flying over Heinz's head and hitting Norm in the face. "Ouch! Right in the money-maker!" He said, though there was no obvious damage.

Doofenshmirtz turned his attention away from the ruined -inator, he could rebuild it easily, to Carl. He sat in the chair with a blank expression on his face. He crossed his fingers and cleared his throat. "Do you know who I am?" It was the only way he could think of testing if his plan worked.

Carl looked up at Heinz, he was silent for a moment before answering. "My boss."

He smiled. "And, and you like evil, right?"

"Of course." Carl replied, still expressionless.

Heinz whooped and threw his hands in the air. It worked! One of his -inators actually worked! And now he had his own little assistant. "Norm, release him." Doofenshmirtz ordered excitedly.

The man-bot undid the restraints around Carl's wrists and ankles. The redhead stood up after Norm stepped away. He didn't even question why he had been held down. After removing the metal halo from his head Carl walked over to Doofenshmirtz, awaiting orders.

It was now past one A.M. but Dr. D was used to staying up late working on -inators. He began making his way to the other side of the lab. "C'mon, there's still a lot of work to be done on the Moldy-Bread-Inator." He said, then he noticed Carl wasn't following and stopped.

Carl hadn't moved an inch, he seemed lost in thought.

"What? What's wrong?" Heinz asked. He began to worry the intern hadn't lost his memories after all.

"Actually, Sir, I think I might have an idea. If you don't mind." Carl said.

He wasn't used to someone else having an opinion. Norm didn't really count, since his comments were usually sarcastic and not helpful. Maybe another's input would be good. "Okay, what's your idea?"

Carl stepped forward. "Well, you always build -inators, only to have Perry the Platypus come and destroy them." Doofenshmirtz nodded, this much he knew. "Okay, so why not take Perry out first?"

"I try that, like, everyday!" Heinz scoffed. Some idea.

"No, no." Carl corrected. "You trap Perry when he comes to stop you, I'm talking about taking him out of the picture completely."

"And just how do you suggest we do that, Mr. Smarty-Pants?" Doofenshmirtz asked skeptically.

"By taking down OWCA." Carl said with an evil smile. "Without OWCA nothing would stand in your way."

The scientist was shocked. That seemed a little extreme, though he had to admit that his way of doing things never got him close to taking over the Tri-State-Area. And if Perry the Platypus didn't have access to OWCA and its resources then he wouldn't be such a threat. But taking down the whole organization seemed like an impossible task when he couldn't even get rid of one Agent. "So how exactly do we do that?"

"Just leave everything to me." Carl replied before laughing evilly. Or at least trying to.

"Oh yeah, we definitely need to work on your evil laugh." Doofenshmirtz commented, the nasally laugh hurting his eardrums.

-Z-

It was 11 A.M. and Perry was lounging on the couch, watching his favorite soap opera. It was just getting to a really juicy part when the little watch on his wrist began beeping. Figures. You could always count on Major Monogram to call when you least want him to.

With some reluctance the Platypus hopped off the couch and made his way to the coat closet by the front door. He made sure the coast was clear before opening the door and stepping inside, closing the door behind him. Perry placed a small fedora on his head and moved a large hat box. Underneath it was a tube leading into his lair. He jumped down the tube and was deposited on the small chair in front of a large monitor connected to the wall.

The screen was black for a full minute before it turned on, showing his boss from the neck down. "Good morning, Agent P… Um, hang on a moment." Monogram said when he realized the camera wasn't pointed right. Perry watched the Major lean forward and adjust the angle himself.

Monogram continued when the camera was pointing at his face, though a bit crocked. "Sorry to bother you during 'Broken Love' but we have a situation. Several Agents are reported missing but we have even more pressing matters." Perry listened attentively. What could be more important than missing Agents? "I sent Carl to spy on Doofenshmirtz yesterday and he hasn't reported back." Monogram looked genuinely worried.

"He won't answer his watch when I try contacting him." His boss continued. "I want you to go over there and find out what's going on!" Perry gave a salute which Monogram returned. He quickly jumped off the chair and left.

-Z-

Perry let go of his orange hang-glider and crashed through a window at the top of the DEI building. He rolled before coming to a stop in full fighting stance. Almost immediately traps began going off. He dodged metal claws coming from all different directions, rope snares laying on the ground and even a bear trap. The floor he landed on after avoiding another claw moved, turning into a metal box with a small opening for him to look out of.

Doofenshmirtz came into the main lab laughing. "Haha, gotcha!" Perry growled at him but stopped when he saw Carl walk in behind the scientist. He was shocked to see the intern was moving around freely. Something wasn't right.

Before Heinz had the change to rant about his latest plan Carl spoke up. "Come to take me back to Major Monogram?" Perry nodded.

"Wait, back?" Doofenshmirtz questioned but was ignored. Carl wasn't supposed to remember working for OWCA. The implanted memories should have made him believe he always worked for Dr. D.

The redhead took the remote from Doofenshmirtz and released Perry. He removed the watch around his wrist and threw it at the Platypus. "Tell Major Monogram the only way I'm going back is in a body bag." There was real hate in his voice.

Both evil scientist and secret Agent looked stunned. Slowly Perry bent down and picked up the communication watch. It seemed clear Carl was there of his own free will and had defected to the evil side. Perry quickly left through the front door to break the news to the Major.

"Why'd you let him go?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Caught between being angry that Carl interrupted his routine with Perry the Platypus and concerned about the boys statement.

"We can't afford to have Perry snooping around right now." Carl replied as he made his way back to the other room to continue his work.

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** This chapter contains character abuse.

* * *

><p>Perry decided to go directly to headquarters to give his report.<p>

"You're absolutely sure Carl's working for Doofenshmirtz?" Monogram questioned, looking at the boys watch now in his hands.

The Agent gave a sad nod of confirmation.

"I know I was pretty tough on him at times, but I never thought he'd go rouge." The Major said sadly. It really hurt to know his intern betrayed not only OWCA but him. He tried to ignore it and focus on other matters. Coughing into his fist before he spoke again, "I hate to send you on another mission so soon but we still need to locate our missing agents."

Perry took a list from his boss. It was fairly long and all the agents listed went missing within the past few hours. He looked back up at Monogram, giving him another salute before heading out. As soon as the platypus was gone Monogram went to throw away all of Carl's personal stuff.

-Z-

It wasn't easy tracking down the missing Agents without any leads to go on. Perry decided to start where the animals called home when they weren't working. And even then, he didn't have much luck with most of them. Perry did manage to find out where some of the Agents were.

Agent D, Denny the Dog, was on lockdown at the local pound. It was reported that he had rabies and was under observation.

Agent A, Allen the Alligator, was caught by animal control down in the sewers and was now being transported to the Florida Everglades.

Agent K, Kelly the Kangaroo, was being transferred to Australia for sudden release.

Agent M, Marvin the Monkey, was on his way to Brazil to take part in a new breeding program.

The strange thing was, Agent P couldn't figure out how or why this was happening. He had hacked the Zoo computers where Agent K and M lived but couldn't find fault with the paperwork that had been filed to send them away. It all looked legitimate, signed by the director of the Zoo. Agent D was caught after a call came in to animal control about a dog foaming at the mouth that matched Denny's description. And that same control service got an e-mail, with pictures, of Allen in the sewers. Perry couldn't trace the phone call or e-mail.

He spent the rest of the day trying to track down the rest of the Agents but as the hours went by Monogram continually called to add names to the list and Perry wasn't getting anywhere. Finally deciding to call it quits for the day, it was near sundown, Perry headed back to headquarters to give his meager report.

Monogram looked over the writing Perry had put next to the names of the Agents he could find. "These are the only one's you could locate?" He asked to be sure.

Perry gave an apologetic nod.

The Major knew they couldn't intercept the transfers without raising suspense, they'd have to wait till the Agents reached their new destination before working out a way to bring them back. They would also have to wait until the observation period was up for Agent D, there was always the possibility he really did have rabies. Better safe than sorry.

"Well, this means the only Agents left in the Tri-State-Area are Agent Pinky, Agent W and you." Monogram said. At that moment a little worm wearing a fedora wiggled its way next to Perry. "I'm going to call Admiral Acronym and tell her to call Agent Pinky in. I think it would be safer if the three of you stayed at headquarters until this gets straightened out." Monogram stated before walking off to the camera.

Perry realized that if he was forced to stay there overnight, and possibly for a couple of days, the boys might think he ran away again. He didn't want to make them worry so he decided to make a quick appearance before the boys went to bed. The platypus snuck over to an exit tube while Major Monogram was messing with the camera, trying to turn it on. Agent W watched Perry go but said nothing, not that he could say anything even if he wanted to.

-Z-

Back at DEI Doofenshmirtz was busy ranting about taking over the Tri-State-Area and what he'd do to humiliate Roger once he was in control. He still didn't know what Carl was planning but he was busy working on his own things. Bread wasn't going to mold on its own… Well, it would, but Heinz didn't like to wait.

The redhead ignored Doofenshmirtz and his ramblings as he continued to type away at the large computer the scientist had in his lab. Stage one of his plan was complete, stage two was currently underway, and there was still so much work to do. Carl was going to destroy OWCA piece by piece. And when there was nothing left he was going to go after Major Monogram.

It wasn't about petty grudges or taking over Danville to Carl. It was about revenge.

-Z-

_Carl was so excited to start working at OWCA. All the Agents and other Division Leaders thought Major Monogram was a nice guy but it didn't take long for the intern to learn that was a charade. Monogram was nothing less than a monster._

_It started out small, with his boss belittling him in everything he did. Even when he did something right his only reward was a barrage of insults. It got to the point Carl began doubting his own abilities and believed what Monogram would say._

_Then it escalated, Monogram began hitting him when he messed up. It wasn't long before the man was taking whacks at the teen for no reason at all. The Major seemed to get some sort of sick pleasure out of hurting Carl._

_Carl tried to quit but Monogram threatened to kill him if he quit or tried to report him to other members of OWCA. He even put a tracking device around the redheads ankle, incase he thought about running away._

_He lived in constant fear. Not even feeling safe at home, on the few nights Monogram let him go home. His parents were never home so they didn't notice their son missing. Most of the time he was forced to stay at headquarters and do meaningless tasks, like monitor camera feeds OWCA hacked into all around Danville._

_If this was how it was on the good side Carl couldn't imagine what it'd be like on the evil side. He found out soon enough though. While picking up Major Monograms dry cleaning- he dared not ask a stranger for help, Monogram would find out somehow and punish him- he was grabbed by a large robot. A sack was thrown over his head, he felt himself being tied up and thrown into a van._

_The teen pleaded with his captors but all he could hear was what sounded like a robotic voice singing along to a song on the radio. The van came to a stop a few minutes later and Carl was dragged from the van. He knew they had gotten into an elevator because he felt the motion of the car going up. It was a long ride up but finally the elevator dinged when it stopped. He was left on the floor for several minutes._

_He began to panic, his mind racing. What if Major Monogram had got tired of him and ordered these people to kill him? That thought was calming as much as it was frightening. At least then this whole nightmare would be over._

_Carl was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear the approaching footsteps. The sack over his head was suddenly ripped off, revealing Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He was on the top level of DEI, in the laboratory. He knew all about Doofenshmirtz, the man was relatively harmless, so at least Carl didn't have to fear for his life._

_It turned out Doofenshmirtz somehow knew about the abuse. Whether he could read it in Carl's body language, had spy cameras in OWCA or just knew more about Monogram than most was unclear. He offered Carl a safe haven, all he wanted in return was help taking over the Tri-State-Area._

_He was skeptical at first, it sounded to good to be true. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was evil, there had to be a catch. But Carl was desperate to get away from Major Monogram. He agreed and Heinz removed the tracking device. They began building -inators together that Perry always destroyed but Doofenshmirtz never seemed to get angry at the teen for it._

_Over time the redhead realized he was having fun, he actually enjoyed being evil. And although he promised to work for Doofenshmirtz Carl felt the need to make Major Monogram pay for the pain he was put through. He continued to work for Dr. D while he worked on a plan of revenge._

-Z-

Perry hopped out of a hatch in the oak tree in the backyard and was instantly shocked by what he saw. A medium section of the houses back wall was demolished. He raced inside through the hole and found the place was a complete mess. Pictures had fallen to the floor, the TV was overturned, the coffee table was broken in two, the couch was on the other side of the room, and parts of the walls and ceiling were cracked. And that was just the living room.

The Platypus quickly checked everywhere but no one was home. He looked outside and saw that the family's car was parked in the driveway.

Something very bad was going on.

* * *

><p>That might have seemed extreme but remember, they're false memories.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I need to stop taking breaks. Everytime I stop writing I never want to start again. But here it be, chapter 4!

* * *

><p>Perry tried to stay calm as he contacted Major Monogram over his wrist watch. It took a moment but finally his bosses face appeared on the tiny screen. "Agent P, where are you? I told you to stay at headquarters!" His voice was stern but concerned.<p>

The platypus moved the watch to give the Major a full view of the wreckage. "Great googly-moogly!" Monogram exclaimed. "What happened? Is your host family okay?"

He turned the communicator back to himself and gave a stiff shrug to answer both questions.

"Come back to HQ before something else happens, I'll send a team out to investigate." Perry saluted Monogram before cutting off the transmission. He lingered a few minutes, hopping to find some clues on his own. There was plenty of stuff to look through but none of it seemed to point to who might have done it. He finally forced himself to leave through the same tree hatch he came from when a group of human government officials arrived.

When Perry got back to headquarters he noticed Major Monogram was talking to Pinky and Agent W by a large computer. The Major turned to Perry as he approached. "I'm sorry about what happened Agent P, but we might have a lead. I just got word that The Regurgitator broke out of prison a week ago. He vowed revenge on OWCA and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. However, there's been no activity at his old hideout since he escaped." He turned back to the computer, which displayed a large map of Danville and the surrounding areas. "We're trying to track him as I speak."

-Z-

Carl smirked to himself as he put the finishing lines of code in his hacking program. "Is everything ready?" He asked, looking up at the computer.

"Ready when you are, Sir." Norms robotic voice replied over the camera feed on the screen.

"Good." He replied simply. The teen liked being called Sir, it gave him a sense of power. Power he would truly have soon. "Now, let's get this over with." Carl activated the program he had just finished. Lines of code, OWCA's security network, began scrolling across the screen. He quickly typed away, accessing what he desired.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked into the room, looking for a monkey wrench. He was frustrated enough with Perry the Platypus for not showing up for their usual duel but now he couldn't even find the tool he needed. The scientist stopped short when he looked up at where Carl was. Not because of what the redhead was doing, but because of what he saw on the computer screen.

He quickly slipped out of the room, watching from behind the doorframe, before Carl noticed him.

-Z-

The map of Danville glitches and blinked out of existence, replaced by the logo of Carl's head. Monogram cocked his head in confusion as Carl's nasally voice came through the speakers. "Good evening OWCA, or what's left of OWCA I should say. I imagine it's a bit lonely over there. I didn't bother disposing of Agent W, he doesn't seem to be much of a threat." Agent W looked a little insulted. "Agent Pinky just got lucky, barely avoiding all the traps I had set up for him." Pinky had run into an unusual amount of traps lately, but he thought they were all from Poofenplotz.

"And as for Agent P. Well, I knew I couldn't capture you. So I had something special done just for you." Carl went on, he knew Perry was there, he hacked into the cameras and was watching their reactions. He pressed a button, switching the display image on OWCA's computer to the camera where Norm was. It appeared to be a rundown warehouse. In front of the camera was the Flynn-Fletcher family, all tied up with their mouths duct taped.

Perry growled angrily, taking in the look of terror in his family's eyes. "Oh don't worry, Agent P. They aren't in any danger. Though that can quickly change. All you have to do is stay out of my way, and I won't kill them." There was static before the computer screen turned back to the map it was showing before.

Everyone looked shocked, did Carl really threaten to kill people? Monogram really hadn't expected it to be Doofenshmirtz and Carl when his agents began disappearing. The worst he expected was for the duo to invent some kind of litter-inator or something. But it should have been obvious, everything started the moment his intern defected.

"Well, I guess we can stop look for The Regurgitator." Monogram commented slowly. "I need to make a few phone calls. No one moves until I say so." He directed the order at Agent P. The platypus growled in annoyance but complied. He wouldn't risk his family's lives without some kind of plan.

-Z-

As soon as Carl ended the transmission Dr. Doofenshmirtz stormed into the room. "What do you think you're doing?" He ordered.

The redhead turned to his so-called boss, a little annoyed. "That's none of your business."

"None of my business? Of course it's my business!" Dr. D yelled, poking the teen in the chest. "You work for me! I'm the evil scientist! You-you can't kidnap people and threaten to kill them! That's like a whole level of evil I just won't stoop to!" He said, throwing his hands into the air.

Carl stepped away but didn't back down. "Maybe that's why you fail all the time? Let's just admit facts, shall we? You're pathetic, barely even 'Playground Bully' evil."

The elevator dinged and Norm stepped into the room. "Hey! You can't talk to your boss like that!" Dr. D went on.

The teen smirked evilly. "I don't work for you." Heinz frowned in confusion. "I wouldn't waste my time making trivial -inators and following orders from a 15 dollar hack of a scientist."

His fist clinched in rage. "Get out!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"I've got a better idea, how about _you _get out." Carl looked over at the robot standing idly by. "Norm, would you please take out the trash?" He asked, gesturing to Dr. D.

"Right away, Sir." Norm replied, walking over and picking a stunned and confused Heinz up.

Doofenshmirtz struggled to get free. "You can't do this! Norm, put me down! This is my building!"

"DEI is under new management." Carl replied as Norm stepped back into the elevator and cut off any further arguments.

He continued to try breaking away from the robots hold. "How could you do this to me, Norm?" He felt so betrayed.

The robot looked down at Doofenshmirtz. "Maybe now you'll learn to keep your promises."

"Keep my promises?" Heinz repeated as he tried to remember what he promised the robot. "Is-is this about your popsicle-bride?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Doofenshmirtz growled in frustration. "I was getting to her, I've just been busy!"

"I bet." Norm replied as he left the elevator. He walked across the lobby and held the glass door open with one hand, throwing Dr. D out roughly. He landed on his front, skidding across the sidewalk before coming to a stop.

Carl had to have messed with Norms programming, he would never throw Heinz out otherwise. Even if he didn't keep his promises. Doofenshmirtz got to his feet and turned back to his building. He was about to yell out in anger when something caught his eyes. Carl had somehow changed the signs on the building without his noticing. They now read 'Karl Evil Inc.'

"Okay, that's the last straw!" Doofenshmirtz grumbled. This called for drastic, and mostly likely painfully- pathetic, action. He stormed off, heading for the other side of town.

-Z-

With Doofenshmirtz out of the way Carl could finally focus on the last phase of his plan. Taking out Major Monogram. He looked down at the blueprints he just made. The device would ensure a long and painful death.

Hours went by as he insisted on working despite being exhausted. But staying up for two days straight was causing Carl's mind to play tricks on him.

_Carl stealthily crept into Major Monograms office, making sure not to make a single sound that might wake his boss. He usually fell asleep at his desk at this hour, when all the agents had been given their days mission and there wasn't anything to do. It was the perfect chance for revenge._

_The intern wanted payback. Monogram had sent him to the corner the day before. And forgot to let him get up for three hours! It was only fair that Carl do something in return._

_He stood next to the Major and poked him in the cheek to be sure he was sleeping. The man made no move and Carl smirked wickedly. Bringing one hand from behind his back he revealed his sinister weapon, a shaving razor._

_He only managed to remove half of Monograms unibrow before the giggles rising up in his throat became too much. Carl raced out of the room, biting his tongue hard to keep from laughing._

He shook his head to clear his mind of the images. That couldn't have really happened. Carl would never have shaved Monograms unibrow, not if he wanted to keep all of his teeth. Obviously the lack of sleep was getting to him. Maybe a few hours of rest would be a good idea. Carl went to lay down, leaving the device half completed.

* * *

><p>Looks like not all of Carl's memories were erased. Too bad he doesn't believe they're real.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter. Lots of talking in this one. And I'm thinking maybe one more chapter and an epilogue left. ^^

* * *

><p>He stood outside OWCA Headquarters for what seemed like forever, working up the courage to enter. Finally, with a defeated sigh, he pushed a glass door open and stepped inside. It was strangely quiet. He'd never been inside OWCA before but he expected more security than this. Perhaps it was just a result of Carl's tampering. Doofenshmirtz entered a long hallway, unsure where he was going. "This seems a little too easy…" He commented to himself.<p>

As if answering his remark the lights around him began flashing red, a feminine voice repeatedly rang out 'Intruder Alert!' while metal claws shot out from the walls. They grabbed onto him before he even had a chance of escaping. Heinz ended up strung upside down, arms and legs stretched in every direction, with his face inches from the ground.

Moments later the lights returned to normal and the blaring alert died away. Major Monogram entered the hallway from the direction Doofenshmirtz had been heading. Following the Division Leader were both Agents P's and a worm. They all stopped in front of the restrained scientist. "What are you doing here, Doofenshmirtz?" Monogram asked with a stern glare.

Heinz laughed nervously, knowing it would be hard to explain. "First of all, let me say this isn't my fault… Well, _technically_, it is. But I had no idea-" He was cut off by Perry stepping forward and punching the man hard in the nose. "Okay, ow! Ow." He scrunched his nose as pain radiated from it.

Perry tapped a webbed foot and cracked his furry little knuckles, showing his already limited patience was dwindling. He wanted answers, now!

"Look, Perry the Platypus, it wasn't my idea to kidnap your family. I didn't even know you had a family! Although, I guess that makes sense, I mean-" His rambling was once again cut off by Monogram. Why did everyone have to interrupt him?

"So you're saying this was all Carl's idea?" He asked with shocked confusion. Monogram had no idea his little intern had the potential to be so evil. None of the Villains OWCA dealt with sunk low enough to threaten innocent peoples lives.

"Well, yes and no." Heinz replied as he squirmed a bit. Both uncomfortable for having to explain what he'd done and from hanging upside down. "See, I caught him hiding in my basement so I thought I'd try out one of my new -inators on him. I made it so I could alter a persons memories. I wanted to change his memories so he'd be evil and work for me. It's not really fair that you get an assistant and I don't." Perry chittered angrily when Doofenshmirtz started veering off course again. "Aaanyways, while the -inator was replacing your interns memories it malfunctioned, I think. I mean, it exploded when it was done."

Agent P rolled his eyes in a 'go figure' manner.

"The malfunction turned him more evil than I intended. And worse, he still has memories of working here! That's how he was able to capture all your Agents. He still knows all OWCA's protocols and where the animals live. " He continued on. "But I don't think those memories are the real ones. Cause, well, I think he's planning on killing you." He managed to point a finger at Monogram.

The older man gaped in disbelief. "Wha-what?"

Doofenshmirtz laughed nervously again. "Well, before he kicked me out _of my own building_ I caught a glimpse of a blueprint he made for a handheld death-ray. There was writing all over it but I only managed to make out your name before Norm dragged me away."

Monogram was silent for a long time, even ignoring Doofenshmirtz' request to be let down before all the blood rushed to his head. Carl wanted to kill him. **_CARL WANTED TO KILL HIM!_** Knowing the boy wasn't in his right mind due to a malfunctioning -inator was little comfort. Just what exactly did that machine do to him? What kind of false memories had it implanted?

A light tugging at his pant leg brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Agent Pinky with a sad look on his face. Monogram frowned in return. "Can't you use that -inator on him again to change him back?" Monogram asked, turning his attention back to Heinz.

"Well, no. Like I said, it exploded. It'd take me weeks to rebuild." He replied, a little annoyed his requests to be freed were ignored.

Francis rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. "Maybe if we can capture Carl we can use our Memory Eraser on him." He said, thinking out loud.

"I don't think that would work." He interrupted, explaining when all eyes were on him again. "All of his memories from the beginning of summer were altered, you can't just delete months of his life, he wouldn't remember working here at all. Not to mention the mental toll that might result."

Monogram sighed sadly. "So, there's nothing we can do." He stated. The idea of locking Carl away for the rest of his life seemed unfair but likely their only option.

Perry was becoming frustrated. They were wasting too much time talking. He was just as upset as everyone else about the intern but there was also his family's lives to consider. Who knows what could be happening to them right now.

"Maybe there is." Heinz said, craning his head to the side in hopes of stopping the oncoming headache. "If you let me make some modifications to the Memory Eraser, I could make it so it restores the boys memories back to the way they were and erase only the false ones!" He said excitedly, his mind already working over the possibilities of how to accomplish the task.

He thought it over for a moment before conceding. "Agent Pinky, go hit the controls to release Doofenshmirtz." There really wasn't any other options but to trust the scientist and hope for the best. As the Chihuahua ran off to do as ordered Monogram looked to the other man. "You better not try anything funny, Doofenshmirtz, or I'll order Agent P to break every bone in your body." He said sternly, showing he meant business.

Perry smirked, that was an order he would gladly follow. After all, it was Doofenshmirtz' fault all this was happening. If he had just left Carl alone they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Wow, even that tiny bone in my inner ear?" He couldn't help but ask. How would you go about breaking that one? "Alright, I promise. Nothing funny. Besides, I want to stop the boy just as much as you do. I want my building-" He was interrupted a third time. This time because the claws holding him up suddenly released and he face-planted onto the floor. "Ahhh-ow!" He howled, sitting up and rubbing his head.

He was given no time to recover, Monogram dragged him to his feet and through the agency until they got to the Memory Eraser. After giving him tools to work with Monogram left the three Agents to watch over Doofenshmirtz. While he worked the Major tried to locate where Carl had hid the Flynn-Fletcher family and organized a SWAT team to rescue them as soon as they captured the boy.

Heinz worked all night and into the wee hours of the morning but he finally did it. "There, done!" he exclaimed in triumph, screwing the last metal panel back into place.

Perry yawned tiredly and nudged Pinky awake. Some Agent, falling asleep on the job. He sent the dog to report to Monogram and within minutes the man appeared.

"It's about time." He commented and Doofenshmirtz huffed in annoyance. You can't rush genius.

Monogram turned to Agent P. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm sending all of you over to capture Carl. I'm sure by now he has some impressive defenses set up. Doofenshmirtz _might _be helpful in getting around some of them." He said it as if he didn't have much faith in the scientist but the man did have experience with traps so it was worth a shot. "I was able to locate your host family and as soon as you have Carl in your custody I'll send a SWAT team in to rescue them. We can't send them in beforehand, it might alert Carl that we're after him."

Perry didn't care if Carl knew they were coming or not, he just wanted his family safe and sound. But he had to follow orders. Besides, going after his family first might actually put them in more danger. It was entirely possibly the teen set up traps at the warehouse and that thought scared the Platypus. The idea that he could set off a trap and inadvertently hurt them.

Monogram stayed behind, keeping an eye on a monitor to make sure there were no changes at the warehouse the family was in. Doofenshmirtz left OWCA a little uneasy, mostly because there was a worm hitching a ride on his shoulder. What could worm do anyways? At least he had Perry the Platypus and Pinky the Chihuahua too.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always appreciated and motivate me to write.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Lot's of craziness going on in this one. I hope you like crazy...

* * *

><p>They decided to go in through the lobby. It was too risky to fly in, since Doofenshmirtz conveniently left a lot of active -inators on the patio, they'd be easy targets. It wasn't very hard for both Agent P's to dodge and deactivate the few traps there. And Heinz actually did prove himself useful, being able to turn the elevator back on with only a few minutes of fiddling with the wires behind the button panel.<p>

The ride was cut short when the elevator stopped at the 25th floor and refused to go any higher. It took all three of them to pry the doors open so they could move to the stairwell. It was a long trek up and by the time they arrived at the top floor Heinz was exhausted, Pinky was panting and Perry was sweating. The only one not effected was Agent W, who was still riding along on the scientists shoulder.

After catching his breath Doofenshmirtz pushed the door leading out of the stairwell open and took a look around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but they still stepped cautiously into the hallway and over to the door labeled 'Karl'. The man growled at the plaque and reached up to pull it down but was stopped by Perry tugging at his pant leg and shaking his head no.

He growled again before moving his hand to grasp the door knob instead, slowly turning it. Heinz pushed the door open little by little until they could all peer inside. The place was quiet. Norm and Carl weren't around and there were no traps. Doof usually hid his traps but he knew exactly what to look for. The place seemed deserted. "Well, that's odd." He commented as he pushed the door open fully and entered.

Perry made hand motions to signal they should split up and look around, to which Heinz and Pinky agreed. Doofenshmirtz headed towards the bedrooms, Pinky took the kitchen and Agent P kept looking around the lab/living room for clues.

Vanessa's room was untouched so he moved on to his bedroom and was outraged by what he saw. "He slept in my bed! That glasses-wearing jerk! He could have at least made the bed when he was done." Heinz pouted as he took in the rumpled state of his bed sheets. Agent W just rolled his tiny little eyes.

There was a loud crashing sound from the lab. The scientist quickly ran out of his room, his unmade bed already forgotten, and back to the lab to find Norm trying to destroy Perry. Norms closet- er, bedroom- door was broken off its hinges. Obviously the manbot had been hiding in there, waiting for the right moment to make an attack.

Agent Pinky came running into the room next, chocolate smeared around his muzzle. Doofenshmirtz gave the dog a dirty look. The little Chihuahua shrugged innocently before springing into action.

He jumped onto the robots head and covered its eyes so he couldn't see where Perry was. Norm quickly retaliated by spinning his head around until Pinky lost his grip and flew off. But it had given the Platypus enough time to sneak away.

When the robot couldn't locate Perry he turned his attention to the scientist. Heinz seemed to notice this instantly and screamed pathetically before running away. Norm followed after him with his metal fist raised. "Come back, I'm the distraction!" He called cheerfully.

Agent P jumped seemingly out of nowhere and landed on Norms back. He quickly removed the panel on Norms back and flicked the large switch the turned him off. Norm slowed before falling forward, nearly falling right on Doofenshmirtz. His mouth glowed bright green as words escaped before he shut off completely. "I lost my car ke-"

"Man, that was a close one." Heinz noted, still standing where he was when Norm fell. He had been only inches away from being squished undo the bot. He rubbed the back of his neck before realization struck. "Hey, did he say he was a 'distraction'?"

The three Agents exchanged worried glances as understanding dawned on them as well. "And if Carl isn't here…" Doofenshmirtz went on.

Meanwhile…

Major Monogram had been standing in front of a large computer monitoring the warehouse ever since the scientist and Agents left. He suddenly got the eerie feeling he was being watched and slowly turned around, dreading what he'd find. "Great googly-moogly!" He cried out. Sure enough, Carl was standing there with the most hate-filled look the Major had ever seen. And this was coming from the boy who normally couldn't muster up more than a hurtful pout. He gulped audibly, actually afraid of his former intern, before trying to speak up. "Um, h-hey Carl."

One of Carl's eyes twitched at the man's voice. "Hey." He growled out between clenched teeth. The Major noticed a small ray gun in the boys right hand, resting at his side.

"H-how have you been?" He asked, stalling for time. Monogram reached behind him, blindly searching for the panic button on the computer panel. Only to remember there wasn't anyone there to come to his rescue.

"Just peachy." The redhead spat has he raised the ray gun up to point it directly at the other. His thumb flicked a little switch at the back of the gun and it began to hum. A small gauge on the side began to move. It was charging, getting ready to fire. "Or at least I will be shortly." He corrected.

Major Monograms eyes widened and he held his hands up defensively. "N-now Carl, d-don't do anything drastic! Whatever memories you have, I swear, they aren't real!"

This only seemed to enrage the teen more. "Lair!" He yelled just as the ray gun beeped, signaling it was fully charged. Carl wasted no time in pulling the trigger but Monogram already knew what was coming when he heard the beep and dodged out of the way, landing on the floor a few feet away.

He looked back to see the computer disintegrating, little by little it was evaporating into nothingness. "Holy shrimp puffs!" Major Monogram broke out into a cold sweat as he got to his feet. He heard Carl curse as he ran off.

"Good! Run! It'll make this more enjoyable for me!" Carl yelled after him as he flicked the switch again, charging the gun for another fire.

Monogram was going into a panic trying to think of what to do. He couldn't hide with the redhead so close on his heels, he could hear his running footsteps not far behind his own. So he continued to run through the agency, passing room after room. He tried to contact the Agents with his wrist watch as he was running through the lounge but tripped over their Rock Band equipment.

He turned over just as Carl came to a stop right in front of him and pointing the gun down at his face again. Monogram was panting. "Carl!" He pleaded. "I don't know what you think I've done to you, but it's not real. It's not real!"

Carl grit his teeth angrily. "Don't lie! You know exactly what you did!" Tears welled up in his eyes. "You beat me! You burned me with cigars! You threatened to _kill _me, _everyday!"_ He cried out, the tears overflowed and streamed down his face as the hand holding the ray gun began to shake.

He gaped, shocked at exactly how badly the boy's mind had been warped. He couldn't grasp the idea of actually hurting Carl. Sure, he called the boy names, especially when the latter beat him in video games, but to physically harm him or threaten his life. It was unthinkable. Nevermind the fact he didn't own or smoke cigars. And yet those false memories had to be so real to Carl, that he believed them unquestionably.

Seeing the boys finger around the trigger twitch he quickly spoke up again. "I'd never do any of those things, Carl. I'd never do anything to hurt you!"

The redhead laughed hysterically. "You really think you've done nothing wrong? My god. Fine, you want proof? I'll show you proof! My arms are covered in burn marks!" At that he raised the gun away from Monogram to pull back his shirt sleeve, only to find the arm completely unmarked. He looked at his skin in confusion. "I-I don't understand…" He rubbed his forearm with his other hand, as if expecting the scars to reappear.

With Carl distracted Major Monogram got back to his feet and lunged forward, grabbing a hold of the gun. "I'm telling you, Carl, all of your memories are fake! They were made up by one of Doofenshmirtz's -inators. You've got to believe me!" He pleaded as he tried to wrestle the ray gun away from the redhead.

"NO!" Carl yelled out frantically, fearing that if Monogram got the gun he'd use it on him. Monogram was just trying to fill his head with lies so he wouldn't get killed. "Doofenshmirtz _saved _me from you!"

Carl jerked back sharply and broke free from the older mans grasp. He took a few steps back and re-aimed the ray gun before Monogram could come at him again.

But before he could pull the trigger Agent W fell from the ceiling, landing on top of the gun, and startling Carl. He shook the gun wildly trying to get the Worm off. Monogram ducked down, fearing a misfire. Which the gun did, hitting the TV stand. The wooden stand crumbled as its molecules were destroyed. The TV on top fell forward as its support disappeared, breaking upon meeting the floor.

Out of nowhere a dart came zipping through the air and hit Carl in the neck. He stopped trying to flail the clingy worm off to pull it out. Carl looked at it for a moment before realization dawned. It was a tranquilizer dart. "Oh no! No!" He said in a panic, his head already starting to feel fuzzy. He blow it! He was going to pass out and Major Monogram was going to kill him! Carl raised the gun back up to Monogram and pulled the trigger a few times. The man flinched but nothing happened. It hadn't been recharged.

The redhead dropped the ray gun and Agent W wiggled free when it hit the floor, moving over to the others who were approaching the scene. Agent P had a tranquilizer gun in his paws.

Carl had a hopeless look on his face, as if he'd already resigned himself to the fate he knew was coming. Tears were once again flowing as he gave Major Monogram one final glance before going unconscious. The Major quickly stepped forward and grabbed the teen before he could hit the floor.

He turned his attention to the others. "Took you long enough." He said, more out of relief than anger.

"Well, Soorry!" Doofenshmirtz bit back.

Monogram grunted as he picked Carl up bridal-style, he was getting too old for this, and made his way to the memory eraser. He placed the boy in the chair and lowered the cap over his head. Monogram turned to the control panel, looking at it in confusion. Carl was usually the one who handled the technical stuff. In fact, he came to realize over the past two days that without Carl around he just couldn't run the agency properly.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Doofenshmirtz grumbled to himself, pushing Monogram out of the way so he could operate the machine.

Major Monogram stood off to the side and watched the images displayed on the screen. First were the memories that needed to be erased. Both men were shocked by what they saw. The pain and torture Carl had thought he went through. Both mentally agreed his actions were completely justified and they probably would have done the same thing.

When all the false memories were gone the real ones began to show on the screen. Images of Carl and Major Monogram playing video games, going to lunch at Mr. Slushy Burger, Watching TV. "Man, do you guys ever work?" Heinz commented as he watched. Then the image of Major Monogram and Carl holding a phone between themselves and laughing was displayed. Doofenshmirtz was silent for a moment before he turned and yelled. "So you were the ones prank calling me!"

Monogram looked away as he denied the accusation. "We were ordering a pizza. And you can't prove otherwise!"

Monogram turned away from the memory eraser and ignored any further comments Heinz made. They got Carl back but there was still a lot of work to do…

* * *

><p>Just the epilogue left! And remember, reviews = love<p> 


End file.
